Gravitational Spin
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: Fresh from her tour of New York Nakimi has come back to Japan to seduce Ryuichi once more, Will she succed? or has he forgotten all about her? My first fanfic so meh ! Ryuichi X OC , yay Repost is done!
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: don't own Gravitation or anything from Gravitation all rightfully belong to Maki Murakami**

**but i do own Nakimi and any other characters unless otherwise**

* * *

_The unbearable words, that stung her heart as she heard them,_

_Echoing like a sweet hymn sung by angels_

_"I Love You."_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, the sweet sounds of birds chirping, the sweet smells of flowers that had just blossomed, and the rose pink petals that fell from the cherry blossom trees all filled the spring atmosphere, that was until a Blue Toyota Yaris/ Echo hatch back front (A/N what ever the fuck its called) pulled up in front of the NG records studio (A/N or something)

The door lached open and out walked a … um…… well… it's hard to say

* * *

Nakimi: come on already just say it, a beautiful, ... no "HOT" female came out from the Toyota Yaris/echo hatch back shit

Yea what she said only not so …. Exaggerated

Nakimi: well excuse me; oh and on the way out make sure the door hits you hard in the ass

…. What door….. ? I don't see one . . I'm the narrator you Idiot

Nakimi: well whatever Talk to the Hand, hes also my Lawyer

WTF how the hell can the back of your hand well front actually, be your lawyer you messed up in the head Betech

Nakimi: oh so how do you know I'm female heh… STALKER!!

sigh this story was written by Nakimi Ishikawa yes?

Nakimi: yes and that ?

You are Nakimi Ishikawa am I right?

Nakimi: …. Yes and about that?

ARE YOU STUPID doesn't that spell it out for you? I'm Nakimi Ishikawa and you are Nakimi Ishikawa, you are me and I am you and I am telling the story of you who is me

Nakimi: wha?

…. Never mind, anyway moving along with the story

* * *

Despite the Beautiful day, Tohma Seguchi had forced Nittle Grasper to record five new singles in five days

* * *

Nakimi: MEANIE

I'm not talking to you.

Nakimi: so when are you going to get to the part about my Ryu-kun

Shut up!! Don't ruin it for the readers

Nakimi: yea ok sure…HEY PEOPLE HERE THIS, RYU-

narrator2: and so sadly the Narrator slaps Nakimi before she can finish

WTF WHO ARE YOU slaps narator two

ahem now with the story

* * *

She stood in front of the NG records building she was stopped from entering by

A memorizing voice accompanied by the slick sounds of a synthesizer and an electric guitar that had filled the air

Although she could barely hear the sound she could make out some of the lyrics

_**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii**_

_**Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate**_

By then she had walked into the building and was at the receptionist's desk.

_**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**_

_**Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension  
Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru  
Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction  
Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**_

"excuse me miss but may I help you?"

"yes … umm can you tell me where this singing is coming from?"

"oh you mean that, third floor ma'am."

"thank you"

_**Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke**_

Nakimi was waiting for the elevator

_**Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**_

"No doubt about it, this song is ryu- shit the readers can't know" Nakimi thought to herself

Finally after what seemed a long wait the elevator opened up she walked in and pressed for the third floor.

_**Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu  
chou no namida  
Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry**_

The elevator had reached the third floor she walked out, and stood there in interest as the mysterious vocalist continued

_**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi **_

_**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**_

The lyrics ended with the same synthesizer and guitar that had introduced it

But who was this mysterious singer you might be wondering

She knew too well

After all she was his and he was hers

He was none other than………………..


	2. Hi Nakimi i forgot you

**Disclaimer: same as before ... well you can start reading now**

* * *

_**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**_

The lyrics ended with the same synthesizer and guitar that had introduced it

But who was this mysterious singer you might be wondering

She knew too well

After all she was his and he was hers

He was none other than………………..

* * *

"Sakuma-san I've found you at last"

"…. Eh… and who would you be No da?"

"Why you don't remember me…"

"Fine then be it I'll make you remember"

"Na no da? "

And with that Nakimi marched toward Ryuichi, She held him by his chin leaning in closer she was about to …….

"Hey Naki long time no see… how was New York?" Noriko interrupted

"Noriko hiya I haven't seen you in a long time either. Anything new?"

"Naw… not really… anyway you can continue with what you were doing just now"

"And certainly I will -"

"I'm sorry I'll leave you two alone"

Being her last words she left the room, leaving the two alone to catch up with each other.

"So Ryuichi you really don't remember me?"

"…….. No not really no da?"

"Yes well then, please close your eyes"

"Na no da?"

"Please"

And so Ryuichi closed his eyes in suspense waiting for Nakimi's next move. Or at least Nakimi thought so. And again Nakimi leaned in and just as she was about to touch Ryuichi's lips…..

" Ishikawa-san! I hear your back from New York so how was it"

" Heya Tohma . . Nothing special about New York . , I mean NG records is better than any other record dealers in the U.S

"Is that so…." Replied Tohma with a smile on his face (A/N like the one he gives Sakano-san in vol 10 with the creepy eyes)

"Well then … ill leave you two back to what you were doing."

And so Tohma leaves to do his own business (A/N hey it aint easy being in charge of a record company)

And Ryuichi with his eyes still closed waited for Nakimi's next move. And yet again she leaned in close to Ryuichi and was just about to kiss him when…

"SAKUMA-SAN!! ARE YOU THERE I HEARD YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING CAME BACK FROM NEW YORK, AND THAT SHES A FAMOUS ACTOR N SINGER N EVERYTHING!!"

Shuichi came bustling through the door

"Shuichi . " Ryuichi had opened his eyes

Nakimi was in awe this is kinda how she looked o.O

"Shuichi…. Shindo" spasm OMG YOUR LIKE SHUICHI FROM BAD LUCK . omg omg omg is Hiroshi Nakano really your best friend?!" Nakimi asked

"… You mean Hiro… yes he is why"

"OMFG tell him I said he's soo Hot . , but Ryuichi is still mine and is still Hotter than anyone in the whole friken world!"

"I'm right here…" Hiro replied

" . Shit you heard me …" Nakimi replied all red

"…. Yes I did . but I already have a girlfriend."

"I know and I have Ryuichi . "

"Na no da?"

"All of you know Nakimi-chan but I can't remember her no da?"

"Shuichi do I have multiple/ split personality disorder no da?" asked Ryuichi in doubt

"Um… well I'd say-" Nakimi punched Shuichi in the face before he finished his sentence

"Shuichi may I speak with you for a moment… privately."

"Sure…"

The two went out side to discuss matters concerning Ryuichi

"Well you see I really have no clue if Ryuichi does this on purpose or not. But you have noticed how he always acts Hyper Active and Cute kinda like a 4 year old and then suddenly changes back to his normal aged state of mind?" questioned Nakimi

"Yes I have but I thought it was natural." Replied Shuichi

" well until its been found out I don't want you saying anything about this, because what if it turns out Ryuichi has Bipolar disorder, the last thing he'd want to know is that he changes his state of mind from time to time."

"Sure… I'll try."

"Thank you… we better go back now or everyone's going to thing we're doing something inappropriate."

"Sure"

And so the two retuned to how things ere except for a slight change in things… everyone was staring coldly at Nakimi and Shuichi.

"Look... we didn't do anything like what you're thinking. We just conferenced something… get it." Assured Nakimi

"I believe Nakimi Shiny Shiny no da?"

"So you've finally remembered me"

"No I just acted like I forgot you… so I could steal a kiss from you." Ryuichi Had changed from a 4 year old to his normal state

"Awwwwww . you didn't have to..."

"Ok peoples we get it, stop romancing in front of us." Suguru interrupted

. "well Shuichi can dream about Yuki doing stuff to him in public" reported Nakimi

"Shuichi… you………… " Hiro asked

"Eh….. Umm …… " blushing Shuichi replied

"……….shift, shift"

"Hey Brat where the fuck are you!?" Yelled out a mysterious blonde


	3. Masturbation

**Disclaimer: same as before... now keep reading**

* * *

"well Shuichi can dream about Yuki doing stuff to him in public . "

"Shuichi… you………… " asked Hiro

"Eh….. Umm …… " replied a blushing Shuichi

"……….shift, shift"

"Hey Brat where the fuck are you!?" Yelled out a mysterious voice

* * *

"Yu-Yuki?" Shuichi asked in disbelief as the blonde now known as Yuki stomped in

"Yea that's right you had left in the middle of when we were just going to-"Yuki replied but was cut off

" . Yuki . um… look around"

"…. What is it now?" And so Yuki looked around the room and saw everyone glaring

Back at him.

. was Shuichi's reaction, if he hadn't stopped Yuki in time then well things would have gotten really dirty (A/N TeeHee) including some hardcore Yaoi action (A/N . )

"So ….. Who's this …? Um…. sigh... umm" asked Yuki

"Oh you mean Nakimi . she just came back from her tour in New York." Replied Shuichi

"Hello nice to mean you Mr. Uesugi Eiri…. ehh I mean Mr. Yuki Eiri . " introduced Nakimi

"Yes nice to meet you as well just call me whatever you'd like." Replied Yuki

"Hey! That's not fair why the hell does she get to call you what ever she wants to and I gotta call you Prince Yuki."

"That is because you are my loyal servant Shindo"

"Wha… but didn't you just call me Shuichi? O.o?"

"Haven't changed at all have you Eiri-kun?" interrupted Tohma

"Yea…. About that Nii-san…" said Yuki

"None the less Nakimi I have reserved a room for you" said Tohma

" . WTF so this NG records company thingy has suites... Does that mean all of you live here?" asked Nakimi

"Temporarily, but not permanently… we've run into a few problems and so neglectfully here we stay."

"?? What are you a song writer or something?" Nakimi asked

"Umm … Naki-chan I think its called a Lyricist or something." Ryuichi said

"Wahh … you changed back . , so what are you going to be busy talking to Kumagoro all night busy enough not to notice me."

"….. . um… no I had some things planned for tonight including bleep, bleep and bleep"

"Oh you're so sweet Ryuichi . "

"Anything for my Nakimi"

"Oh you flatter me"

"I very well know that"

"WTF stop romancing in front of us again." Interrupted Suguru

"Suguru, just cuz you don't gots a girlfriend doesn't mean you gotta hate those who do. Don't hate Appreciate." Said Hiro

"Yea what he said" and with that Nakimi playfully stuck out her tongue at Suguru

"Nakimi stand stiff" ordered Ryuichi

"ehh……." Nakimi replied with the same playful expression on her face

Ryuichi held Nakimi's chin just had she had held his earlier, He leaned towards a blushing Nakimi and kissed her ever so passionately

".. Ryuichi ….. "

Smiling Ryuichi said" well we had to, sometime "

Nakimi smiled

"Awww fuck GET A DAMED ROOM YOU TWO" yelled out Suguru from the back of the room

"Suguru don't hate appreciate" repeated Hiro

* * *

tweettweet

Nakimi awoke to the sweet chirping of birds

" Ryuichi . ??"

…. What if he's masturbating with Kumagoro you ever think about that Nakimi?

* * *

Nakimi: ewww shut up, no matter how hot that would look that's very inappropriate .

Oh I know you wanna join him . .

Nakimi: why you punches narrator in the face

And after suffering from minor damage the narrator manages to recover

Wait who are you?!

I am narrator two

Get outts here betch slaps narrator two and they go running while crying mm idk

And so where were we. Oh yes Ryuichi was masturbating

Nakimi: Shut up you Shetbag

* * *

Nakimi found a note on the night stand

It read

_I'm sorry I didn't wait for you Nakimi . Tohma dragged me outta bed while I was naked . he said we had important business to do. Well when you wake up and read this um…. I don't know meet me in the recording room thingy No da_

_Sincerely Ryuichi_

"Ryuichi naked….. . …. . Tee Hee I'm so there!"

And with a perverted mind Nakimi went to meet Ryuichi

Will Nakimi be able to catch Ryuichi nude?

Will Nakimi go down there nude?

Will Shuichi masturbate?

Will Yuki masturbate?

How about Hiro will he masturbate too?

Find out in the next humorously dirty chapter of Gravitational Spin

* * *

Nakimi: "What The Fuck do Shuichi, Yuki and Hiro have to do with any of this?"

I don't know I thought readers would want to read if they saw those three masturbating together .

Nakimi: What the fuck, you're dirty

I know


	4. Nosebleeds and Erotic thoughts

_**Disclaimer: same as before ... just read already** _

* * *

i'm sorry i didn't wait for you Nakimi. Tohma dragged me out of bed while i was naked . he said we had important business to do . so when you wake up and read this um... . i don't know meet me in the record room thingy No da

* * *

Nakimi ran to the third floor where she saw Ryuichi

" . Ryu-kun why the hell did you leave me . you're so mean "

"Ehh… Tohma dragged me out of bed no da"

"I'll make to up to you tonig-"

Ryuichi was cut off by a nose bleed which he had gotten when he had turned to face Nakimi

Nakimi suddenly ran up to Ryuichi to see if he was ok,

Kneeling beside Ryuichi she bent down

"Ryuichi-kun . don't die wahhhhhh . "

And so Tohma Entered the Scene

"Ah Nakimi-chan I'm sorry to have dragged Ryuichi out of bed, we had some very impo-"

Tohma had turned to look at Nakimi and had fainted from a nosebleed as well, the second to join Ryuichi

"Wahhhhhh … don't die on me you two"

* * *

Nakimi: Well…. I take that back don't die Ryuichi…….I don't care if Tohma dies thou

Tohma: ehh so I'm not important to you

Nakimi: not really cuz you got a wife and child too . and on top of that umm well… the point is Ryuichi is mine so

RYUICHI don't die

Ryuichi: Don't worry Nakimi I'm ok Your love will save me

Nakimi: Ryuichi i... I ... I ... Lo- umm ... Ryuichi i hope you get better

* * *

"WTF is that sound coming from down stairs?" Shuichi asked Yuki

"Don't know fuck hole stop moving so I can at least enjoy this"

"WTF another loud bang… Yuki what if it's a sniper attack"

"… Will you let me fuck you properly if we go check it out?"

"… maybe . "

"Fine whatever"

The two got dressed and informed Hiro and Suguru who also joined them

They had made it to the scene of the crime .

"Hey Nakimi what just happened?" Asked Shuichi

"Shu-kun um… ehh…" Nakimi turned to face the group

. sadly Shuichi and Suguru where on the floor accompanied by pools of blood while Yuki and Hiro where constantly bleeding and a bit dreary of what was going on

" . WTF you too . what if it's contagious…."

"Noriko-chan heeeeelp Ryuichi and Tohma and Yuki n Shuichi Hiro and Suguru are on

The floor and cove-"

Noriko interrupted before Nakimi was able to finish

"Nakimi what the hell are you wearing I can see down your shirt and none the less you aren't wearing anything under that"

"Yes I am . I'm wearing my underwear you wanna see . "

"…… o.O umm no thank you "

"Are you sure, I mean don't you enjoy things like this "

"I'm not queer"

"Sure you aren't"

"No Really"

"Right …."

"Nakimi…… are you alright?" Ryuichi had awoken and had attempted to sit up

"Ryuichi . your awake… please lie down you don't want to strain yourself… . what am I saying!! RYUICHI DON'T DIE WAHHH!!"

Nakimi began to cry and clutched on to Ryuichi's shirt to hide her tears from him

Ryuichi held Nakimi close and tried to reassure her that he was ok

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO . !!" and yet again Suguru was being an ass and had to bother the twos romantic moment

* * *

Suguru: Hey the Narrator can't say that

Narrator: well I can now Betch

Suguru: you can't swear either .

Narrator: Can so

Suguru: Can not

Hiro: Stop it you two

* * *

"Suguru don't hate appreciate" repeated Hiro yet again

"My My Suguru still the same aren't we??" asked a mysterious voice that came from a window

Shuichi suddenly recognized this voice

It was none other than

……….

* * *

yay reposting is done . i'm sorry i didn't have any new chapters made for this

but don't worry cuz Shine had a new chappie

n theres two new stories so yay

k well yea i probably wont spend so much time on this cuz its old but thought i'd put it up

mmm so who is this mysterious person ?

find out in the next chapter

coming soon hopefully


End file.
